Deshna
| images = |-|Nymfa= |-|Infant= | caption = | alias = Luna | gender = Female | race = Diwata | ethnicity = 1/2 Diwata 1/2 Hathor | kingdom = Hathoria Lupain ng mga Nymfas | position = | affiliation = Nymfas Helgad | status = Alive | fightingstyle = | weapon = | powers = | actor = Inah de Belen | debut = Episode 106; Chapter 34 | death = | final = }} (or Luna) is the daughter of Hagorn and LilaSari, the younger half-sister of Pirena and half-aunt of Mira. She is designated by her father, Hagorn, to be his heiress as the ruler of Hathoria. Appearance Deshna has a birthmark that Hitano does not recognize. It is certainly not the birthmark of the Sang'gres, for Hitano would have recognized it. Cassiopea saw Deshna, in the future, adopting the red color scheme of HathoriaEpisode 128. She wears a red cloak. Personality History Deshna was conceived during the marriage of her parents, Hagorn and LilaSari. LilaSari learned of her pregnancy only after she had betrayed Hagorn. At first she did not want to have the baby, but Mayca told her it will add to their power. LilaSari asked Hitano if he would accept the child, and he said he would. After the birth of Deshna, LilaSari lost the desire for power and wished to live a peaceful life. When the diwatas aided her against Hagorn's attack, LilaSari gave up the Water Gem to Amihan. Amihan settled Hitano, LilaSari and Deshna in the human world. After learning that he had a daughter, Hagorn abducted Pirena and Ybrahim to force Amihan to tell him where Deshna and LilaSari were. Aquil was captured in the rescue attempt, and Hagorn made a deal with him, promising peace for Encantadia in exchange for leading him to LilaSari. LilaSari and Hitano were optimistic about their futures with Deshna in the human world. But when Hagorn found them, Hitano was slain, LilaSari was gravely wounded, and Deshna taken back to Encantadia. Hagorn was very happy to find Deshna, that he was willing to honor the promise of peace he made with Aquil. Hagorn planned to make Deshna his heiress, thinking that since she would be raised by him, her loyalty to Hathoria would be complete, unlike the diwata-raised Pirena and Mira. He ordered Hathors to guard her and to prevent anyone from entering her room, except himself. Agane slew Deshna's guards and took Deshna away, since she believed that she, as Hagorn's half-sister and as a full-blooded Hathor, deserved the throne more than any of Hagorn's descendants, who were part-Hathor only. Agane did not kill Deshna, but allowed fate to decide, by having a dragon take her to a faraway place. Deshna was found by the nymfas. The nymfas Helgad decided to raise her as her own. When the Hathors came, they recognized the infant princess, but Alena defended the nymfas. Alena pitied LilaSari and took Deshna away, intending to return her to her mother. Cassiopea stopped her and showed her the consequences of returning Deshna to LilaSari. Taking Cassiopea's advice, Alena returns her to Helgad. Cassiopea advised the nymfas to relocate to the mountains Deshna was accepted as a member of the Nymfas and was christened a new name by the tribe, LunaEpisode 143. After a throng of dragons seem to pass Mount Ajak, Helgad decided to move their encampment somewhere else for their personal safety. Helgad baptizes her and renames her as Luna. Abilities Powers Other skills Weaponry Based on Cassiopea's clairvoyance, under the tutelage of Helgad, Deshna will be proficient in using the sword as her main weaponEpisode 128. Relatives Paternal family Maternal family Trivia * Note the contradictory prophecies on Deshna being raised by Hagorn: ** According to Cassiopea, Deshna will turn bad because of Hagorn ** According to Ether, Hagorn will get less bad because of Deshna * Interestingly, Deshna's destiny may be determined based on who groomed her. Under Hagorn, she will inherit his evil attitude and ambition thus causing the fall of Lireo. Under Helgad, she will inherit the goodness of the Nymfas and become a heroine. *It is confirmed via Chika Minute segment of 24 Oras that Inah de Belen is playing the role of Deshna/Luna in future episodes.Chika Minute segment from 24 Oras (February 8, 2017) References Category:Mixed ancestry